


Found out

by Kenos_LaVoid



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: :/, another late night work yo, but still experimenting on urself, cursing, haha i've been thinking bout this alot, i think she'd be kinda proud, jekylls scraed out of his mind, kicking around the idea of frankenstein finding out bout the whole thing before any one else, kinda angst, reference to transformation-kinda, told from Frankensteins pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenos_LaVoid/pseuds/Kenos_LaVoid
Summary: Frankenstein's looking for dirt on Jekyll, gets more than she bargained for





	Found out

**Author's Note:**

> i am not turning this in for a grade

__

Doctor Frankenstein had to give it to him, Doctor Henry Jekyll was frustratingly clever. He had managed to figure out some of her most locked-up methods just by looking at the same information she had, and thinking about it similarly, and to add the cherry on top of such cleverness, he had added the moon-soaked howlet to put her to sleep. It was a reward in itself, however, to see his face when she told him all the lodgers had quit, that had numbed the pain of being shown up by the industry slut, even if it was rather temporary, for when she did wake up, the lodgers were all back and completely on board with the project once more. She supposed she should have expected it, even with the completely too tame experiments the could-be-great scientists were doing, Jekyll was giving them a place to do it at all, with space and equipment, along with housing and food, it really was no wonder they had all come back after her fleeting, if kind of delirious, speech on the freedom of truly being, well a mad fucking scientist. No, the society was the easy way out and they had all taken it the moment Jekyll had shown up at whatever hole they had found in the ground and batted his big, strangely red, puppy dog eyes. Even creature was more civil with him, hell, she had consented to being his patient to see if he could cure whatever was ailling her enough to cough up her intestine. God she just admitted to being sick, didn’t she? Really she barely trusted Jekyll to hold a test tube, let alone actually be her doctor. The man still praised the ground that any potential client walked on and was destroying the spirit of mad science, HA! Frankenstein doubted the good doctor ever did anything outside the rule book, “morals” and all that shit.

This all lead to her feeling incredibly justified in searching through his office.

She had woken up about 30 minutes prior and had asked the pretty Miss Lavender to keep her consciousness on the down low while she went to “get some air”, also known as snooping through her boss’s personal space to find some dirt on him. Well maybe not dirt, more of a justification for her hatred of him, or possibly a reason to get everyone else to hate him too. Evading all the other lodgers and doing everything not to be detected by creature she creeped to Jekyll’s office, luckily vacant of the man himself, and scanned the room for anything possibly containing some secret. Her eyes were drawn formost to the desk on the middle of the room, scanning the stacks of papers, most being bills, others being letters to or from potential investors. All in all, a bunch of boring bullshit. Looking through the desk droors, she found more of the same on the top of the desk. Satisfied that and dirt found within the desk would not serve her any purpose (while the lack of paid bills was worrying, it was known already within the society that there was a finance problem) she turned to the shelfs along the walls, more appropriate to that of a scientist, filled with beakers and burners, along with some ingredients packed neatly to individual places. Frankenstein inspected the glass cabinets and took note of the dusk that had settled on the handles them, along with the dusk gathered at the base where the door would swing open. It was obvious the doctor had not used any of these things in weeks, perhaps months, based on their condition. She frowned, even if Jekyll was a brilliant alchemist, anyone's ability would severely decline in a lack of use, the poor visual was solidifying the thought that Henry was a hack in the back of her mind, and she just about went to storm off to find Jekyll just for this such display, but her eye was drawn to something else.

It was an unassuming dresser, stout, just four shelves and the shirt sleeve hanging out of the top led her to assume it was clothing, however, the bottom drawer was locked. Walking forward, the doctor inspected the locked cabinet, it was crudely locked, simply with a chain wrapped around the exterior and a padlock to keep it in place, obviously, the drawer had not been built to be locked and someone(coughcoughHenryJekyllcoughcough) had to make do. Using her masterful mad scientist abilities, Frankenstein was able to pick the lock, is what she would say if someone asked, in reality, the lock was put on so crudely that all she had to do was shift the chains a couple inches down and the drawer was able to be opened. Upon opening it, the scientist had no idea what she expected to find, but to be honest she was still kinda thrown for a loop as she inspected the inside. 

The drawer held very few things, only being a notebook, a glass, and a few different ingredients. Looking at the ingredients, she was surprised she could not identify all of them, despite none having a label, she had expected to understand what she was looking at from her decades of experience. But no, there was an ominous dark powder she couldn’t place an origin to no matter how hard she tried. She sighed in frustration and confusion before turning to the book, it was small and worn, leather smooth from use over time, and when she picked it up the pages popped out, it was obviously written in and letting her curiosity get the better of her, she started reading the entries.

Upon reading the passages, the entire way Frankenstein thought of Henry Jekyll spun on its head. 

It was almost like a horror story, reading through the passages as she watched this man fall to pieces by his writing, Jekyll had tried to get rid of all his evil and instead created something entirely different, a demon that plagued his every waking moment, pain described in agonizing details within the text as he had transformed, blood red stains on the papers along with a green hue splattered among them. Frankenstein continued to skim the passages, fascinated, although skipping some of the more gory details, and made her way to the back of the journal, the most recent update.

It was a first person perspective of her arrival, along with the fire. It was one Mr. Edward Hyde’s perspective, written in Dr. Henry Jekyll’s handwriting. 

Frankenstein did not hear the door open.

She did however hear the cup shattering as it hit the ground.

Startled, she turned around, quickly stuffing the book back in the drawer and slamming it shut, before facing a utterly white faced Henry Jekyll, terrorfied and frozen in the door frame, at his feet was what used to be a tea cup.

Looking at the horrified man, Frankenstein couldn’t help the pang of pity on him, seeing her in here with a secret she obviously saw. The silence stretched between them, Jekyll might have been shaking, the mere thought made her open her mouth to apologize, to say sorry for unearthing such a secret, but Jekyll beat her to it.

“I’m not a monster” he said it with finality but his voice was shaking. “We didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Frankenstein was confused for a moment, for what to happen? Her sneaking in there? For burning down the street as Hyde? That thought made her stop. She was talking to both of them right now then wasn’t she? The journal had made it clear, Jekyll and Hyde were both the same and completely different people, both stuck in the same body, but different people nonetheless. At her silence Henry had looked down at the floor before muttering,

“We’re not monsters.” 

Jekyll snapped his head up at the next sound however, as Frankenstein let out what at first sounded like a cough, only to continue and Jekyll realized it was actually her laughing, a deep chuckle enough to shake her entire body. Henry stared at her in utter disbelief and confusion as she tried to catch her breath.

“It seems I have entirety misjudged you, dear doctor,” she walked towards him and to the entryway, pausing to pat him on the shoulder, 

“You really are deserving of the respect you get around here, and you’re a might fine mad scientist.” She made to leave but her hand was caught, Jekyll had grabbed her sleeve.

“The others” he swallowed “they don’t know” he said, looking at her with pleading eyes. She looked away.

“Have a good evening Dr. Henry Jekyll.” She was released from his grip but paused once more.

“And to you too, Mr. Edward Hyde.” She walked away from the shocked man, not looking back and made her way back to her attic.

Frankenstein had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> its just a thing i was kickin round yo  
> tumblr: glass-neo-alchemist/voiidedminds


End file.
